Pay Up
by mistyamethyst1312
Summary: This is a yaoi story with KibaKankuro. A better summary will come later. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok I am in love with Kiba and Kankuro at the moment so here is the result. Here we go.

Akamaru: bark bark growl

Amie: What?

Kiba: He says you didn't say it.

Amie: Don't own Naruto. Gimme Grabs and cuddles Akamaru

Chapter One

Pay Up

"We're going on vacation." Temari tells Kankuro happily.

"No we are not. Gaara would kill us." Kankuro snaps.

"No he won't because he is the one who wanted the three of us to go."

"WHAT? But… but how can he leave? He's Kazekage."

"He won't admit it, but the stress is getting to him. We will be somewhere that he can be easily contacted it there is need enough."

"So where are we going?"

"Konoha, but there are some condtions. The normal one of not harming any of their people. Also you and I have to go on missions their Hokage assigns us."

"There is always a catch."

"Oh don't whine they will probably be baby missions."

"Boring missions, boring village, this is going to be a boring vacation."

"Maybe you'll find a pretty girl that catches you eye."

"Good try Tem but you know I like boys."

"It's any older sister's dream for her younger brother to fall and love and have a family with a nice girl."

"Well your going to have to keep on dreaming. Maybe Gaara will fulfill your dream."

"I don't know is Gaara even notices girl, or even guys."

"Then you going to have to find a new dream won't you?" He laughs. "So when do we leave for our boring vacation?"

"Day after tomorrow." Gaara says suddenly from behind Kankuro.

"SHIT!" Kankuro yells jumping in fright. "Why do you always sneak up on me?"

"Don't bring your dolls with you when we leave." Gaara says walking off.

"Damn it they are NOT dolls. They are puppets. Puppets!" Kankuro yells stomping off to his room.

Temari laughs and unseen to everyone Gaara smiles slightly.

(Leaving day.)

"Think your bring enough Temari?" Kankuro asks pointing at his older sister's huge bag.

"At least I don't carry my dolls everywhere." She taunts him with a grin.

"THEY ARE NOT DOLLS THEY ARE PUPPETS!!" Kankuro yells at the tops of his lungs. While he is yells a small tendril of sand hits him in the back causing him to fall and get a mouthful of sand in the process.

"You're too loud." Gaara say simply walking by.

"Wow that is a good way to shut him up." Temari says smiling at Gaara.

(Gates of Konoha.)

Temari is franticly digging in her bag looking for their ninja identification cards.

"You forgot to pack them didn't you?" Kankuro asks leaning against the wall as the Jonin guarding the gate watching the group silently.

"Shut up I have them." Temari snaps digging deeper in her bag.

"If you didn't pack so much shit you could find things when you need them." Kankuro sneers.

"Found them." Temari calls out happily holding the papers in the air then walks over and hands them to the gate guard.

The guard looks over the paper carefully then hand them back to Temari saying, "Go to the Hokage's office she will have your living arrangements for you stay."

(Tsunade's office.)

"At this time we don't have any empty house so you will have to stay with some of the people in the village. We have found three willing to each take one of you in." Tsunade informs the sand siblings. "Send them in." She calls out.

Ino, Kiba and Naruto walk in the room.

"Ino says you can stay with her Temari." Tsunade says.

"Fine." Temari says picking up her bag and following Ino out of the room.

"Gaara could you stay at Naruto's house?" Tsunade asks cautiously.

Gaara nods and leave the room silently.

"I guess he's fine with staying with me." Naruto laughs following after Gaara.

"Kankuro you will be staying with Kiba." Tsunade inform the puppet master.

"And Akamaru." Kiba interrupts.

"Yes and Akamaru." Tsunade finishes.

"All right." Kankuro grumbles following the dog nin.

A/N: Ok end chapter one. I haven't posted a story in a while but yeah I'll probably go back to writing. Please please review me or I won't put up the next chapter. Oh and no flames they are stupid.

Love

Amie


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello long times no write huh. Well I'm back and on a writing spree. The plot bunnies won't leave me alone. Well here goes.

Kankuro: Say it.

Amie: Huh?

Kankuro: You have to say it.

Amie: Oh yeah. I do NOT own Naruto. It would be fun if I did though lol. Well yeah here's the story.

Chapter Two

Pay Up

(Naruto's House)

"Um sorry about the mess I wasn't expecting company." Naruto blushes picking pieces of clothing thrown around the room.

Gaara sits down on the couch and says quietly. "I'm hungry."

"Um all I have is ramen. I haven't gone shopping in a while." Naruto mumbles.

"That's fine." Gaara says getting up and going into the kitchen.

"I'll make it for you." Naruto says following Gaara into the kitchen. When he gets there Gaara pushes him against the wall.

"Wh…what are you…?" Naruto starts to ask being cut off by Gaara's lips pressing roughly with his own. He tries to push Gaara away but to no success.

Gaara grabs Naruto's hands and yanks them up over Naruto's head and presses against the blonde, groaning at the feel of the other boy's body.

Gaara rubs his body again Naruto's causing Naruto to moan slightly. When Naruto stops fighting and starts to enjoy the feeling Gaara moves to kill Naruto's neck.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time." Gaara whispers in Naruto's ear kissing it softly.

"Why?" The blonde asks panting slightly.

(Ino's House)

"You can use this room." Ino says brightly opening the door to a bedroom.

"It's so… yellow." Temari says with a frown.

"I decorated it myself." Ino says grinning proudly.

"Lovely." Temari says sarcastically and going in the room and shutting the door.

"Tell me if you need anything, anything at all." Ino calls though the door.

(Kiba's House)

"That mutt is huge. Where did you get it?" Kankuro asks seeing Akamaru for the fist time sense Kiba hadn't brought him with him to the Hokage's office.

"That's Akamaru." Kiba says with a laugh.

"No way that thing was a shrimp this thing is huge." Kankuro says shaking his head.

Akamaru growls softly at Kankuro.

"He was a puppy then he's almost full grown now." Kiba growls.

"Full grown or mutated?" Kankuro asks laughing.

Akamaru barks loudly at the Kankuro.

"Hey don't pick on him." Kiba's growls.

"Chill I'm not picking on him." Kankuro laughs. "So where do I sleep?"

Kiba walks up the stairs and stops at the top. "You coming?" He yells down.

"Yeah." Kankuro yells up grabbing the scroll that contain his puppets and going up the stairs.

"This is your room." Kiba says pointing to one of two black doors. He points to a dark blue door. "That is the bathroom.

"We have to share a bathroom?" Kankuro asks making a disgusted face.

"Yeah you got a problem with it?" Kiba growls.

"You have such a big house and there is only one bathroom?"

"Yes because down stairs there are the living room, kitchen, storage, and tool room. Up stairs there are my room," he points to the other black door, "your room," points to Kankruro's room, "and Akamaru's room." He points to a red door. Then there is the female guest room, he says pointing to a white door.

"You ever get any of those?" Kankuro asks quietly.

"What was that?" Kiba growls.

"The mutt has his own room. I expected you two to sleep together." Kankuro laughs.

"Akamaru wanted his own room so I gave it to him."

A/N: There we go that is chapter 2. Yay! I'll update as soon as I can but I am doing a lot of stories right now and college starts soon. I will continue if I get at least FIVE reviews. Well see you all next chapter. Oh don't flame me I will ignore you.

Love

Amie


End file.
